


Pride - An Oikawa Tooru Drabble

by the_andy_world (Andy_S)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_S/pseuds/the_andy_world
Summary: Oikawa Tooru had lost everything because of his stupid pride.---Also on Tumblr: https://the-andy-world.tumblr.com/post/189729680010/pride-an-oikawa-tooru-drabble---
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Pride - An Oikawa Tooru Drabble

Oikawa Tooru knew he was pushing his body way too much, his muscles begging for rest, his knee pleading for mercy. Yet, he refused to leave the court, his mental drive being the only reason why he was still standing and playing; the only reason he hadn’t given in to the excruciating pain that prolonged through all his leg.

Sweat rolled down his body as he prepared himself for another ace serve. He could feel everyone’s eyes on his, especially of his teammates who had worry written all over their faces. No matter how much Oikawa smiled and tried to appear fine, all of them knew he wasn’t and Oikawa wondered what gave him away.

Maybe he had been quieter than normal and he hadn’t noticed. Maybe he hadn’t joked as much during the match as he tends to do… maybe it’s the double the sweat that ran down his body, his shirt clinging to his body more than in any other previous match he had been part of.

Once the whistle is heard around the arena, Oikawa takes a deep breath and throw the ball upwards before taking a small run and jump high on the air, his body contorting and putting all his strength on his right arm, his hand touching the ball for a fraction of time before it went towards the opposing team.

Even before his feet touch the ground again, he hears people cheering and Oikawa know that he had just made another ace service. He wishes to celebrate with everyone else, however, the moment his right foot touches the floor a ‘snap’ sound is heard and Oikawa falls to the floor in pain, his hands going to his right knee, a pained scream leaving his mouth.

He hears gasps and his teammates screaming his name, rushing towards him. They try to help him get up but, the more they try, the more Oikawa is in pain and they decide to stop, waiting for the paramedics to arrive.

The game stops for the time being and everyone looks anxiously at him.

It takes a couple of minutes until the paramedics arrive and pick Oikawa, placing him in one of their famous rolling beds, ready to bring him to the hospital immediately.

“You’ll be fine, Oikawa!” He hears a couple of teammates say and he wants to believe in their words. He really does… even if he knew that life wasn’t as simple as that…

The moment Oikawa found out he was sentenced to never play volleyball ever again or his knee would break forever, was the moment his life stopped and his heart, metaphorically, had stopped beating.

If at the beginning all he could feel was rage, now, he only felt emptiness, just like his room where once it was filled with volleyball material now was almost as blank as a white canvas.

No surgery, no treatment, no pills, no vitamins, no nothing, could ever let him play again. 

Reminded of that every single day, every single night, Oikawa could only blame himself from not listening to his doctor previous warnings, telling him to heal his knee fully before playing again in a match.

Oikawa wishes to scream his lungs out, blaming the world for everything and anything yet, his mouth never once moved to do so, silent tears rolling down his face in both frustration and sadness.

_Oikawa Tooru had lost everything because of his stupid pride._


End file.
